Bella's little adventures
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: Bella a décidé de prendre sa vie en main; si tu veux suivre ses aventures et voir comment elle s'en sort, c'est par ici. AH
1. Intro

Bonjour,

Après de nombreuses années ( peut être 4 ou 5 ) j'ai décidé de me remettre un peu dans l'écriture.

Bella 22 ans a décidé de prendre sa vie en main. S'assumer n'est pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait.

Elle devra faire face à de nombreux problèmes mais à ça s'ajoute de l'amour, des rires, de l'amitié...

En attendant Salt Lake City l'attend.

All Humans

Couples habituels

POV Bella

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer, je ne fait que les lui emprunter.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison que je pourrais faire.  
Je prend toute critique constructive.

Bonne lecture.

June xxx


	2. Chapter 1 - Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 1 - Nouveau départ**

* * *

\- Voilà, c'est le dernier carton Bella ! S'exclama mon père en posant ce dernier sur un autre carton.

\- Merci papa, ton aide m'est vraiment précieuse tu sais. Répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- De rien ma fille.

Je regardais autour de moi. Des cartons. Partout. Je ne savais pas par où commencer.

Je venais d'emménager à Salt Lake City. Je quittais enfin la maison familiale. J'avais trouvé un petit travail chez un loueur de voitures grâce à internet et je commençais dans une semaine. J'avais décidé de venir plus tôt afin de prendre mes marques et un bon rythme pour bien commencer mon nouveau travail. J'avais économisé le maximum d'argent que j'avais pu grâce à mon ancien travail et même si je ne partais avec pas grand chose matériellement je pourrait acheter au fur et à mesure.  
J'avais acheté mon lit, mon canapé, une table et des chaises sur internet et les avaient fait livrer directement à mon nouvel appartement. Le propriétaire des lieux m'avais gentiment prêté une gazinière et un frigidaire. Mon père, en cadeau pour ce nouveau départ m'avait offert un jolie meuble de cuisine. Pour le reste j'avais récupéré des choses à droite et à gauche.

Maintenant que tous les cartons étaient vides j'admirais mon petit nid douillet. Mon appartement se situait dans un quartier assez calme et je ne payais pas très cher de loyer. J'avais une chambre, une salle de bain et une grande pièce à vivre avec un coin cuisine, un coin salle à manger et un coin salon.

Mon père resta dormir ce soir là et reparti le lendemain matin.

Mardi 10h, enfin seule. Je décidais d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier afin de prendre mes repères. Il y avait une grande librairie à 5 minutes de chez moi et un immense parc juste à côté. J'étais persuadé que j'allais être bien ici. Mon futur travail se trouvait à 15 minutes à pieds de mon appartement. Suite à un email reçu de bonne heure ce matin je me dirigeais vers l'agence afin de signer mon contrat.  
Je m'étais habillé d'une jolie petit robe bleu nuit qui m'arrivais juste au dessus des genoux et était cintrée. J'avais accordé mon sac à main avec des petites bottines noires. Mes cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon lache.

Cullen's renting clignotais sur la façade de l'agence. Elle était dans les tons gris métallique et paraissait très chic. Je poussais la grande porte et un homme à la chevelure cuivrée m'accueillis

\- Bonjour, bienvenue chez Cullen's Renting.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Bella Swan.

\- Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle, le propriétaire de l'agence. Ravis de te rencontrer enfin.

\- Merci Monsieur. C'est un plaisir partagé.

\- Nous allons passer dans mon bureau afin de signer les papiers. M'informa Carlisle. Alice, peut-tu te mettre au comptoir s'il te plait.

Une petite tornade brune sorti d'une pièce annexe.

\- Bonjour, me salua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour.

\- Alice voici Bella, notre nouvelle recrue. Nous allons signer les papiers dans mon bureau peut tu t'occuper des éventuels clients.

\- Bien sûr papa.

Alice pris place derrière le comptoir et je suivi le propriétaire de l'agence. Elle était plus petite que moi, devait avoir mon âge et avait les cheveux court et en pétard.

Le bureau de mon futur patron était impeccable. Rien ne traînais. Il n'y avait même pas la moindre trace de poussière.

\- Assied toi, je t'en pris. Alors par où je commence ? Nous sommes ouvert du lundi au vendredi. Tu travaillera de 8h à 12h et de 13h30 à 17h30. Tu commencera avec une base de 1200$ plus prime en fonction de tes chiffres. Tu as trois mois d'essai. Si à la fin des trois mois ton travail est satisfaisant je te prendrais en CDI. A tu des questions ?

\- Non, merci. Tout est très clair.

\- Très bien, maintenant nous allons parler de ton poste.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Tu sera au comptoir. Tu devra faire des devis, répondre au téléphone, faire les contrats. Tu devra également faire les états de départs et de retours et nettoyer les véhicules à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Tu sera également chargé de t'occuper de la propreté de l'agence. Alice, ma fille, fait exactement comme toi, elle te montrera tout ce que tu doit savoir. Vous vous partagerez les tâches.

\- D'accord c'est entendu.

\- Cela te convient-il ?

\- Oui parfaitement.! Répondis-je conquise.

\- Très bien, je te laisse lire le contrat et signer. Ensuite je te ferai visiter les lieux.

Je lisais le contrat attentivement puis signais en bas de la page. Le salaire me semblais vraiment correct et mon patron me paraissait tout à fait sympathique.  
Nous fîmes le tour du garage et de l'agence. Nous arrivâmes dans l'agence.

\- Voila Bella, commença Carlisle, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu verra le reste avec Alice lundi.

\- D'accord, très bien. A lundi alors.

\- A lundi, bonne journée.

\- Merci à vous aussi.

Il était 18h30 et la pluie frappais mes fenêtres. J'étais assise dans mon canapé emmitouflée dans un plaid à lire un livre. C'est alors qu'on frappa à ma porte. Je me demandais bien qui pouvais venir frapper chez moi. Je ne connaissais personne ici. A contre coeur je me levais toujours le plaid sur moi en mode cape de super héro. J'ouvrais la porte.

\- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous dérangez mais ... Commença Alice avant de se rendre compte que c'était moi. Bella, je ...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu habite ici ?

\- En effet. Mais ...

\- Oh nous sommes voisines ! Me coupa-t-elle tout sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire. La coïncidence était dingue.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais un tire bouchon. Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai emménagé ici et je n'en ai pas.

\- Euh oui bien sûr, attend moi la je vais le chercher.

Je me retournais, faisant avec ma cape d'un jour et me dirigeais vers ma cuisine. J'entendis Alice pouffer.

\- Tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant.

\- Merci beaucoup. Et sympa ta cape. Tu es quel super héro ?

\- Super maladroite, ris-je.

\- Très bien super maladroite. Veux tu te joindre à nous ?

\- Oh non ça va merci, je ne vais pas vous déranger. Dis-je les joues rouges.

\- Tu ne nous dérange pas. On pourra apprendre à se connaitre avant de travailler. C'est une bonne idée.

\- Très bien. Laisse moi déposé ma cape. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un découvre mon identité secrète.

Elle ria de bon cœur et attendis que j'enfile une paire de chaussures. Je fermais tout de même la porte à clef et la suivis. J'entrais dans l'appartement qui se trouvais deux portes plus loin.

* * *

 **Voila la fin du premier chapitre.**  
 **Dans le prochain vous découvrirez qui se cache dans l'appartement d'Alice...**

 **Si il y a des erreurs ou des incohérences merci de me les signaler de façons constructives.**

 **Merci de me lire. En espérant que cela vous ait plu.**

 **A la prochaine, June.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Un aspirine s'il vous plait

**Chapitre 2 - Un aspirine s'il vous plait !**

* * *

Elle ria de bon cœur et attendis que j'enfile une paire de chaussures. Je fermais tout de même la porte à clef et la suivis. J'entrais dans l'appartement qui se trouvait deux portes plus loin.

* * *

\- Hey, je vous présente Bella, notre sauveuse de la soirée. Elle va travaillé chez nous dès lundi et il se trouve qu'elle habite également à l'étage. Fit Alice aux personnes se trouvant dans le salon.

Son appartement devais être trois ou quatre fois plus grand que le mien. La porte d'entrée menait directement dans la pièce à vivre. La cuisine était ouverte. il y avait un grand canapé d'angle avec un autre canapé plus petit à côté, en face du petit canapé se trouvais un énorme pouf. La table de la salle à manger était remplis de bouteilles d'alcool et autres; il y avait plein de liquides et de verres dessus. Un jeune homme blond et plutôt mignon semblait s'essayer à faire des cocktails. Il me fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, je suis Jasper.

Je lui rendis son bonjour.

Une grande blonde se trouvait en face de lui. Elle avait l'air de carrément l'allumer. Elle me semblait très vulgaire. La blonde me regarda de haut en bas tout en mâchant vulgairement son chewing gum. Bras croisée, elle se présenta d'une voix nasillarde.

\- Salut moi c'est Tanya!

Je lui fit un petit sourire en coin et dirigeais mon regard vers les canapés.

\- Ici c'est Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jane et Lauren. Me présenta Alice.

\- Salut, dirent-ils d'une voix d'un seul homme.

\- Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

\- Je suis en colocation avec Jacob, Jasper et mon frère Edward, M'indiqua Alice.

La petite tornade brune m'intima de m'asseoir sur le canapé et je pris place entre ce qui me semblais être Jacob et Lauren.  
La soirée était vraiment sympa tout compte fait. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'aller à ce genre de soirée, c'est à dire à des soirées où je ne connaissais personne. Mais je dois l'avouer j'étais bien contente d'avoir accepté.

\- Main Rouge ! Cria Sam

Jasper se contorsionna un peu plus pour mettre sa main sur le rond rouge.

Il devait être deux heure du matin et nous avions bu pas mal de verres. C'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvâmes à jouer au twister après avoir poussé le petit canapé. Seul Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Tanya et moi jouions alors que Sam tournait la roue pour nous.

Malheureusement le mouvement de Jasper fit tomber tout le monde dans un éclat de rire.

Jane avais l'air très froide et me regardais d'un mauvais œil quant à Lauren elle m'adressais à peine la parole. Je n'avais pas l'air de l'intéresser vraiment. Elle n'avait cessez de demander à Alice quand Edward allait arriver. Cela avait l'air d'agacer Alice.  
Les garçons m'avaient offert un accueil chaleureux, Jacob m'avais un peu dragué je crois; quant à Sam et Paul, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de me faire rire. Tellement rire que la combinaison des cocktails (délicieux) de Jasper et les blagues des garçons n'avait pas manqué de me faire presque pipi dessus.

Il était quatre heure trente quand je me dirigeais vers mon appartement. Le sol n'était vraiment plus très stable et Jacob m'aida à atteindre mon lit. Il me borda difficilement ayant failli tomber sur moi à deux reprises et me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de retourner chez Alice. D'ailleurs Jacob, Paul, Jane et moi étions les derniers à tenir encore debout. Alice s'était endormis sur le fauteuil juste avant que je ne parte. Jasper quant à lui dormait à moitié sur le pouf et à moitié sur le sol. Tanya s'était allongé presque sur lui et malgré le fait qu'il dorme dès qu'elle était un peu trop collé à lui il bougeait vivement la repoussant inconsciemment. Le spectacle était assez drôle à voir. Vers une heure du matin Lauren voyant que Edward n'arriverai jamais était partie. Sam n'avait pas tarder après elle à rentrer.

J'entendis la porte claquer, Jacob venait de partir. Avec tout le mal du monde je réussi tout de même à enlever mon pantalon et mon soutien gorge. Je les jetaient au sol et m'installa confortablement dans mon lit douillet.

Je venais de me réveiller mais je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Malgré cela ma tête tournée. J'avais l'impression qu'une tempête avait lieu dans mon estomac et essayait de s'échapper. Je tentais tant bien que mal de calmer la nausée mais je le savais déjà, j'allais être obligé d'aller au toilette. Ne pouvant plus me retenir je me dirigeais en courant vers la salle de bain, m'emmêlant le pied dans mon soutien gorge au passage. Une fois que mon estomac c'était un peu calmé je décidais de prendre une douche. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait je me demandais pourquoi j'avais autant bu. Je le sais pourtant dans quel état je suis après, mais non dans le feu de l'action je n'avais pu m'arrêter.

Il était midi vingt quand je décidais d'enfiler un jogging et un tee shirt. Je voulu me servir un aspirine mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'aller à la pharmacie faire le plein de médicaments ou matériel de premier secours. J'avais peur de déranger mes voisins mais c'était un peu de leur faute si j'étais aussi mal. Je frappais donc à la porte afin de leur demander de quoi soulager mon mal de tête.

Alors que je me trouvais devant la porte de chez Alice j'entendais des cris. Je fronçais les sourcils, hésitant à frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit me coupant dans ma réflexion. Tanya sortie en rogne, cheveux décoiffer et maquillage coulé. Elle ne s'excusa même pas de me pousser.

La porte était grande ouverte mais je frappais tout de même.

\- Bonjour, dis-je hésitante.

\- Coucou Bella ! Me répondis Jasper.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'en pris entre, ne reste pas à la porte. Me répondit-il.

\- Tu n'a pas trop mal aux cheveux ? Me demanda Alice qui était étalé dans le pouf.

\- Si un peu, justement je voulais savoir si vous aviez de l'aspirine, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller en chercher avec le déménagement et tout...

\- Tient ! Me dit Jacob en me tapotant le bras.

Jacob était derrière moi, il me tendis le verre avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Merci, dis-je avant d'avaler le contenue d'une traite et de grimacer. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps... Continuais-je.

\- Oh tu sais, tu peux rester, on va faire canapé télé toute la journée je pense, me répondis Alice.

Jacob m'attrapa par le bras et on s'étala dans le canapé. Ce mouvement brusque fit en sorte que la douleur présente dans ma tête cogne un peu plus fort.

Effectivement on avait passé presque la totalité de la journée dans le canapé à regarder la télé. Jasper et moi avions fait à manger vers 14h, des oeufs brouillés, du bacon et des crêpes.

Il devait être 17h30 quand la porte s'ouvrit assez violemment.

\- Ah Edward ! Enfin !

Ah voila le fameux Edward, frère de Alice. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Il était grand et plutôt carré. Ses cheveux d'une couleur cuivré étaient en pagaille et il affichait clairement une petite barbe de quelque jours qui le rendait affreusement sexy. Edward avait l'air plutôt éreinté et affiché une mine bougon. Il jeta sa veste sur une chaise, sortie une bière du frigo et s'affala dans le canapé.

Tout ce temps j'étais rester interdite. J'étais dans un coin de l'autre canapé sous un tas de plaid que j'avais ramené de chez moi, Jacob était à moitié couché sur moi et me caressais le bras sous la couverture.

Jacob était mignon et sympa, il est vrai que je n'étais pas insensible à ses avances. Je ne me préoccupais pas de cela pour le moment je verrais bien sur le tas.

Edward tourna la tête et me regarda avec un sourcil levé. Je me rapetissait un peu plus. Son regard était pénétrant et me déstabilisait.

\- Bonjour ? Me fit-il.

\- C'est Bella, notre nouvelle voisine ainsi que la nouvelle employée de papa à l'agence, lâcha Alice.

\- Bonjour, répondis-je d'une petite voix. Je sentais mes joues rougir.

\- Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien Edward... Continua sa soeur.

\- Si si ça va, c'est juste que, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE LAUREN ! ELLE VA ME RENDRE DINGUE CETTE NANA, cria-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Demande Jasper et Jacob.

\- J'étais avec Aro et Alec hier soir, elle n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des messages pour me demandais quand est ce que je rentrais. Cette aprèm j'ai été aider papa à l'agence alors que je n'étais pas très frais et madame est venu me faire chier jusque la-bas. Papa a dû la virer.

\- Je parlerai avec elle si tu veux, proposa Alice.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer mais avec son cerveau aussi gros qu'un petit pois je ne pense pas qu'elle comprenne... Et sinon votre soirée, ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Il me manque des bribes mais ouais c'était pas mal, répondis Jacob. Tout le monde acquiesça.

\- Sauf ce matin, commenta Alice.

Edward regarda Alice avec le même regard qu'il avait fait quand il avait notifié ma présence.

\- Jasper à remis Tanya en place ce matin et elle est partie furax.

\- Mais cette fille ne me plait pas je n'y peu rien. Elle n'est pas du tout mon style. Je préfère les filles plus naturel, et surtout avec plus de neurones, se justifia ce dernier.

\- Tu n'a pas besoin de te justifier, ria Edward.

Oh son rire. Il était tellement agréable. J'aurai tout donné pour l'entendre rire plus longtemps. Je n'aimais pas les pensées que je commençais à avoir.

Nous avions décidé d'aller manger un bout en ville. J'appréciais énormément comment ils m'avaient accueillis. Ils étaient très ouvert et bien que cela ne faisait même pas deux jours que nous nous connaissions je me sentais bien. Je me sentais à ma place.

* * *

 **Voila la fin du secondchapitre.**  
 **Dans le prochain vous découvrirez ... Ah ba il faut attendre le prochain pour le découvrir ;)**

 **Si il y a des erreurs ou des incohérences merci de me les signaler de façons constructives.**

 **Merci de me lire. En espérant que cela vous ait plu.**

 **A la prochaine, June.**


End file.
